Broodmother
Black Arachnid, the Broodmother, is a melee agility hero that is pretty mobile thanks to the spin web rework in the vanilla and it is no doubt that it will be a huge advantage in this gamemode. Her Q nukes enemy and spawn spiderling upon death, which the spiderling also can spawn spiderlite if they get to attack the unit. Her W, the spin web, increases move speed and regeneration while makes her be able to move to trees or cliffs. Her E is a passive that slows and blinds an enemy on attack. Lastly her ultimate, Insatiable Hunger, gives bonus attack damage and huge lifesteal. Lore For centuries, Black Arachnia the Broodmother lurked in the dark lava tubes beneath the smoldering caldera of Mount Pyrotheos, raising millions of spiderlings in safety before sending them to find prey in the wide world above. In a later age, the Vizier of Greed, Ptholopthales, erected his lodestone ziggurat on the slopes of the dead volcano, knowing that any looters who sought his magnetic wealth must survive the spider-haunted passages. After millennia of maternal peace, Black Arachnia found herself beset by a steady trickle of furfeet and cutpurses, bold knights and noble youths--all of them delicious, certainly, and yet tending to create a less than nurturing environment for her innocent offspring. Tiring of the intrusions, she paid a visit to Ptholopthales; and when he proved unwilling to discuss a compromise, she wrapped the Vizier in silk and set him aside to be the centerpiece of a special birthday feast. Unfortunately, the absence of the Magnetic Ziggurat's master merely emboldened a new generation of intruders. When one of her newborns was trodden underfoot by a clumsy adventurer, she reached the end of her silken rope. Broodmother headed for the surface, declaring her intent to rid the world of each and every possible invader, down to the last Hero if necessary, until she could ensure her nursery might once more be a safe and wholesome environment for her precious spiderspawn. Abilities Q: Spawn Spiderlings 100 mana || 11/10/9/8/8/8 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Broodmother injects her young into an enemy unit, dealing damage. The spiderlings will hatch if the target is killed while under this influence. Cast Range: 700 Cast Point: 0.2 Debuff Duration: 2 Number of Spiderlings: 1/2/3/4/8/14 Spiderling Duration: 60 Damage: 70/140/210/280/630/980 (Talent 145/215/285/355/705/1055) Note: -Brief stat of spiderlings and spiderlite Spiderlings HP: 250 (Talent 600) Spiderlings Damage: 14-16 (Talent 34‒36) Spiderlite HP: 100 (Talent 450) Spiderlite Damage: 9-10 (Talent 29-30) --- W: Spin Web 50 mana || 40 cooldown/charge Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Self Spins a large web that grants Broodmother a passive movement speed increase, gives free movement, and boosts regeneration while in its vicinity. Spin Web charges restore every seconds. Spin Web can be cast from anywhere as long as the new web touches an existing web. Webs never expire, and can be manually destroyed. When the maximum limit of webs is exceeded, the oldest web disappears. Cast Range: 1000 Cast Point: 0.4 Number of Web Charges: 2/4/6/8/12/28 Max Amount of Webs: 2/4/6/8/12/28 Health Regen Bonus: 3/5/7/9/19/29 Move Speed Bonus: 40%/50%/60%/70%/85%/100% Note: -Webs can be destroyed manually by destroy spin web. --- E: Incapacitating Bite Ability: Passive || Affects: Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Broodmother's venom cripples enemy units, causing her attacks to slow and giving the affected unit a chance to miss its attacks. Miss Chance: 30%/40%/50%/60%/70%/80% Move Speed Slow: 16%/26%/36%/46%/56%/66% Duration: 2 --- R: Insatiable Hunger 100 mana || 45 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self || Dispellable: No A violent lust for vital fluids increases Broodmother's attack damage and gives her a vampiric attack. Cast Point: 0.2 Bonus Attack Damage: 60/100/140/200/420 (Talent 120/160/200/260/480) Bonus Lifesteal: 60%/100%/140%/200%/420% (Talent 120%/160%/200%/260%/480%) Duration: 14 Talents Strategy* -Since this gamemode scales well at late game, you can go for magic brood, but not recommended because the damage items in the gamemode are slightly better. -Use Spawn Spiderling to create your spider army, especially if you take the spider health talent. -Use web if you're chasing or farming, or also running away. Just put one to ensure your safety. -Passive is pretty good for prevent an enemy from running away or retaliate, but it's advisable to keep it on level one until you've maxed everything. -Use Insatiable Hunger if you're about to be initiated. You may keep until you're below 50% but make sure they have no disable, else you're just gonna die there. Trivia * Broodmother probably could be confused with the siltbreaker boss in the gamemode since both are spiders. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. * *Used to main broodmother on the invisible web era, taking the old knowledge and some pro plays too, best to do your own research. Reference Lore Source